Fighting The War
by DaFF
Summary: Ken Hawke (GTA3 guy) fights alongside the mafia after a full scale gang war breaks out. Rated PG-13 for langauge.


Fighting the War  
  
Chapter 1: Goodnight, Salvatore  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or any characters/locations involved, Rockstar Games does, I do, however, own some characters that I have created for the story.  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction, so if it's a bit crap then tell me, please Read and Review. Also in this fanfic the guy works only for the Mafia and by some payphones. And lines of +'s or ='s mean a change in the story line or point of view.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++  
  
It was a dark night, and after a few hours at Sex Club 7, Salvatore Leone was being chauffeured home in his jet-black stretch limo, listening to classical music, and sipping at the glass of fine wine in his hand. As they drove past Marco's Bistro, Salvatore reached once again to the drinks' cabinet, when all of a sudden the limo was rammed.  
  
"What the fuck?" roared Salvatore.  
  
He looked out of the back window, a Triad fish truck was speeding towards the car, and once again the limo was rammed. Salvatore was jolted forward as the limo swerved off the road, and over the cliff side. Both the driver and Salvatore were screaming and yelling as the limo rolled down the cliff face. It flipped onto its roof and Salvatore was hurled into the back window, smashing it. The limo skidded to a stop on the beach.  
  
Fifteen triads had got out of the truck and were overlooking the scene from the hilltop, all with menacing grins on their faces. The leader of the gang stepped forward to the edge of the cliff, This was Yin Kang, and he laughed maniacally.  
  
"Finish the job" ordered Yin Kang.  
  
The Triads all raised their AK's and fired all of the bullets piercing the wrecked limo. The blood of Salvatore Leone spilled out onto the golden sand.  
  
"Goodnight, Salvatore" Roared Yin, he laughed evilly, as did his fellow Triads.  
  
They got back in the truck and sped off, back to china town, to tell their boss what they had done.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Ken Hawke awoke the next morning to the sound of his cell phone, he sat up in his bed, if you could call it that, and answered  
  
"Hello?" He spoke sleepily down the phone.  
  
"Ken? Its Joey, get up to Salvatores, something's..." He sighed "Something's happened"  
  
Ken heard a click and then the dialling tone, "What's happened?" he wondered, Tony's voice had sounded upset and sad, and it took a lot to get the Leone's' upset. Still pondering this, he sighed and got out of bed to have a wash and a shave. After that he put on his clothes and headed out to the garage, where his Mafia Sentinel was sitting, he got in and drove up to Salvatore's, trying the think what could have happened.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
Yin Kang was sat at the head of a table inside the Turtle Head Fishing Company. He was planning another assassination of a Mafia member.  
  
"This time, we're gonna take out that little son of a bitch scumbag who's been fuckin' things up for us ever since the Mafia employed him" Yin was saying, with a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"Who's that boss?" asked one of the Triads.  
  
"That bastard Ken Hawke, We're gonna show that shithead that he fucked with the wrong gang"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++  
  
Ken pulled up outside Salvatores.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, as he looked upon the many Mafia Stretch's and Sentinels "Every family in the city must be here"  
  
He walked up the steps and into the luxurious house; he looked around the room he was in. The room was filled, with ten men sat around the table, and about ten others standing, they all looked at him as he entered.  
  
"Kid, take a seat, there's something we have to tell you" sighed Joey, using the same tone of voice as he had on the phone.  
  
"Where's Salvatore?" asked Ken, as he looked around the room once more.  
  
"He's . . . dead" replied Joey 


End file.
